Victory Celebration
by gambitx18
Summary: After finally defeating Cronus after three years, our two favorite couples decide to celebrate in a VERY special way. If you are under 18 do not reed. Rated for an orgy. Please no flames but I do want feedback.


**After finally defeating Cronus after three years, our two favorite couples decide to celebrate in a VERY special way. If you are under 18 do not reed. Rated for an orgy.**

**I do not own any of the characters, I am not profiting from this in any way.**

Wonder of wonders, Cronus has been defeated and sent back to Tartarus! Hera promised the Heroes that security would be seen to often to make sure he did not escape again.

At first the heroes were so stunned; they didn't know what to think. I mean, they had been fighting him, practically non-stop, for three years, that it was hard to imagine that it was all over. But after about an hour of thinking about it, every one was stoked! Jay pulled Theresa into a big surprise kiss, and once she recovered from the shock, she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Herry pulled Odie and Neil into a big group hug which almost crushed them both but they hugged him back all the same. Atlanta threw her arms around Archie's neck and kissed him square on the lips, which he accepted and kissed her back. Hera told them that in spite of their mission being over, they would not have to leave the dorm, they were more than welcome to stay if they liked.

Jay, Theresa, Archie and Atlanta were all alone in the dorm as Herry Odie and Neil had all gone out for a drink to celebrate. Jay was wondering why the girls had insisted that they stay behind. He thought that they should all celebrate together. Theresa and Atlanta assured them that they would, later. "Right now, we got something special planed for you two" Atlanta said with a sly smirk. "And personally, I think you'll like this better than a drink" Theresa added with a seductive voice. Archie and Jay looked at each other with a slight confused expression but sat on the couch as they were instructed.

The girls turned off several lights leaving only a couple of lamps on. Then, Theresa pulled off her tank top, reveling a pale-pink lace bra. Jay's jaw dropped as he stared in utter shock. Atlanta then pulled off her T-shirt reveling a sky-blue strapless bra. Archie's eyes went wide as he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. The girls stood there for a moment to allow the boys to recover from the shock before Atlanta decided to take the next step. She reached down and unbuttoned her shorts and then slowly began to shimmy out of them. Archie thought his nose would bleed, because now his girlfriend was standing in front of him wearing nothing but a strapless bra and matching boy shorts. Theresa was next, she undid her pants and reviled that she was wearing a black G-string, and Jay thought he had died and gone to the Elysium Fields. "Like what you see?" Atlanta asked. Both guys just nodded, too stunned to speak. "Well, don't leave us at a disadvantage guys." Theresa pointed out. That got the guys attention, as they both pulled off there shirts and there pants leaving both of them in there boxers. The girls gave looks of approval and sauntered up to the guys and crawled onto their laps.

Jay wrapped his arms around Theresa's slander waist and attacked her lips with his own, as they settled onto a large armchair.

Archie just ran both of his hands down Atlanta's bare sides until his hands rested on her hips then he pulled Atlanta onto the couch and began to devour her lips, then her neck.

Theresa begged Jay with her eyes to go further. Jay took the hint and undid Theresa's bra and threw it to the side, then just stared for the first time at his girlfriends' goddess-like C-cup breasts. They were the most amazing things he had ever seen. "You are so beautiful" Jay said breathlessly.

Atlanta made the same silent plea to Archie who did not have to be told twice. Archie undid her bra and marveled at the sight before him. Atlanta was not as big as Theresa, she was a B-cup, but Archie didn't care. She was still beautiful. He thought they were the perfect size. "You like?" she asked giving her breasts a little shake. "OH YES!" was his reply.

Theresa was already moving on as she slid off of Jay's lap and grabbed the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down his legs and threw them away. She stared in awe at his eight inch member, and gave him a look of approval. She then stood up and leaned over Jay. He took the hint as he gently took hold of her G-sting and pulled it down and threw it over his shoulder. Jay was awestruck as he stared at her clean shaven sex. He bent down to lick it but Theresa pushed him back. "Let's do it together." Jay then laid down on the ground and Theresa straddled his face and began to lick and suck his throbbing member, while Jay licked and suckled her dripping sex. The feeling was not like anything either of them had felt before. It felt so good they thought they would die.

Meanwhile Archie had already disposed of Atlanta's panties and his own boxers, and was sucking and massaging Atlanta's breasts. Atlanta was in Heaven she had never felt this good. But she did not neglect Archie. While he was working on her boobs, she was stroking his shaft.

Both couples continued until they all began to scream and groan in a big climactic finish.

Once they recovered, Theresa asked if Jay was ready for more. "Gods Yes" he replied. Then Theresa lay back on the rug, and spread her legs. Jay crawled over and kissed her before pressing his member into her entrance. She cringed in slight discomfort but soon adjusted as she began to enjoy the new sensation, until Jay hit her virgin barrier. He looked to her for approval, and she nodded. Jay kissed her again as he thrust in stripping Theresa of her virginity. She whimpered in pain so Jay stopped to let her recover, whispering sweet nothings in her ear to give her reassurance. Once the pain was gone, Theresa told Jay she was ready. Jay couldn't wait to hear those words, so he began to thrust in and out at a steady rhythm as Theresa bucked her hips in time with his. She then wrapped her legs around his waist. "h.. hard… harder Jay!" He obeyed without hesitation and soon he and the love of his life were taken in an earth-shattering climax. Once Jay caught his breath, he looked at Theresa with love in his eyes. "I love you." Theresa smiled back and said "I love you too."

Meanwhile on the sofa, Archie and Atlanta had recovered and decided to move on. Atlanta got on her hands and knees, and Archie followed suit. He grabbed hold of her his and pushed his hard member through her entrance, When he reached her wall, she gave him a nod of approval and braced herself. Archie pulled out some then thrust in all the way, shattering her virginity. The pain was terrible, but she bit her lip and waited it out. Finally she was ready and Archie began to pump Atlanta's hips and Atlanta immediately felt the pain turn to sheer bliss. She buried her face in the sofa cushion as she began to moan and call out Archie's name. Soon both lovers reached their climaxes and cried out in pure pleasure. Archie collapsed back on the sofa, pulling Atlanta with him and snuggled up next to her. "I love you Babe." Atlanta smirked. "I know" she kissed him, "Right back at ya."

Five minuets later, Jay said, "What a perfect way to celebrate! Right Archie?" "You said it Jay." Then Atlanta smirked and said "Oh, but we're not done yet." Both the guys were surprised. And Theresa looked over to Atlanta "Hey, care to trade partners?" "You bet!" Atlanta responded enthusiastically. "Wait, What?!" was the response from both guys. "You heard us." Theresa replied as she stood up and went over to the sofa.

Atlanta got up and took Jay's arm and pulled him to his feet and pushed him onto the armchair, while Theresa mounted the sofa and straddled a very surprised Archie. Atlanta kissed Jay and asked if he was ok with this. Jay looked at Archie, who was wondering the same thing. But seeing as the girls were ok with it, the guys decided "What the heck." So Jay kissed Atlanta back. As much as he loved Theresa, he always thought Atlanta was pretty too. As for Archie, he was madly in love with Atlanta, but he agreed that Theresa was a grade-A Hottie too.

Jay kissed Atlanta's boobs, and grabbed her firm toned butt. Atlanta loved the feeling and lifting herself with her knees; she lowered herself onto Jay's hard shaft and began to pump up and down like a piston. Jay helped her by lifting her by her butt cheeks, and soon they were moving like a well-oiled machine. Soon they both came together in a climactic finish.

As for Archie, he was getting pushed down onto the sofa while Theresa straddled his waist. Archie reached up and began to massage Theresa's boobs with one hand and slapped her round smooth butt cheek with the other. Theresa squealed in surprise, but decided she liked the feeling. So, she turned herself around so she was riding him reverse cowgirl style, and then lowered herself onto him. She began to pump herself harder with Archie helping her out, while occasionally giving her sexy booty a good firm spanking. And soon, they came to their climaxes too.

Well by now they were all exhausted. "This was without a doubt the greatest day of my life." Archie said breathlessly. "No kidding." Jay agreed. "Yea, but I'm ready to get some sleep." Theresa said with a yawn. "Ditto" Atlanta responded. "You're welcome to sleep in my room tonight Theresa" Jay offered. "Thought you'd never ask" Theresa replied as she picked up her clothes. "How 'bout it Atlanta" Archie asked. "Works for me" Atlanta said as she gathered her clothes as well. They all cleaned up to avoid any unwanted embarrassment from the others when they get home. Jay then picked up Theresa bridal style and carried her up to his room and closed the door. Atlanta jumped on Archie's back and rode him piggy-back down to his room where they too went to bed and drifted off to the best sleep the four of them ever had in years.


End file.
